despair_feverfandomcom-20200213-history
Traits
Traits are a feature that modify your character and can often affect your playstyle in positive or negative ways. Your assigned traits will be displayed to you at the start of every round and can be brought up using /traits. '''The amount of traits you are assigned is a random amount. The average character will have '''five or six traits (one to two Neutral traits, two Positive traits, and two Negative traits.) Although it has been witnessed to have more or fewer traits, these characters tend to be min-maxed or blank slates respectively. Additionally, it is possible to lose a trait through a feature known as the "Survival Bonus". (The trait lost will always be a negative trait.) Neutral Traits These traits commonly affect little gameplay and are balanced to be neither good or bad. * Apathetic - ''Unaffected by mood, giving a consistent but average walkspeed, sleeptime and swingspeed.'' * Hatter - ''Spawns a random hat in your closet. (Note that this excludes masks.)'' * Chainsmoker - ''Causes the player the do an occasional /me message, (example: ____ coughs!) (Smoking is bad, don't do it kids.)'' * Snorer - ''Causes the player to snore whenever they're asleep.'' Positive Traits These are traits that affect you beneficially and normally come in the form of buffs to character stats, or grants players items or quirks. * Athletic - ''You have a faster base speed. (Applied after mood.)'' * Body Builder - ''You can swing weapons faster.'' ''(Applied after mood.)'' * Gang Member - ''You spawn with a Gangster Hat (Red) and a Lockpick spawns in your closet.'' (Note: You cannot pick up the Lockpick until roles are decided.) * Heavy Sleeper - ''Can sleep anywhere without getting a sore back.'' ''(Note: Sleep timers remain the same as if you tried to sleep on a bed without the trait.)'' * Investigative - ''Gain more information from corpses. You will be given a rough estimate of the time of death depending on when you found it, the day they died, and any injuries they may have,'' ''(Cuts or bruises)', depending on how many times they were hit with a weapon or if they were strangled in their sleep.'' (Basically, the most important trait in all of Despair Fever.)' * '''Tough - 'More resistant to damage.' ''(Basically more health.)' * '''Loudmouth - '''Y''our speech is louder (players can be farther away and still see your messages), and during trial you may silence everyone present once.' ''(To silence everybody during trial, use your "Emote: Alarm" key or type in /alarm. Your next typed message will then be shown up in bolded characters when to shouting in court. This can be toggled by pressing the "Emote: Alarm" key again.)' ''Note: Multiple people with the "'Loudmouth'" trait can override someone else's Scream. Removed * Chekhov's Gunman - ''Players with this trait would spawn in with a golden Revolver, much like the Golden Gun in TTT. The trait was removed due to a number of bugs.'' * Medium - ''Hear words from the dead while sleeping. Removed for obvious reasons.'' Negative Traits Negative traits tend to be more mechanics based although some will just decrease base stats. * Sluggish - ''You will move slightly slower.'' ''(Applied after mood.)'' * Squeamish - ''You automatically scream at any blood or corpses. Upon First Sighting a corpse you will faint. This will last for 30 seconds. You will also automatically do "/me" actions at random intervals while in the presence of blood or corpses,'' ''(examples: "_____ gasps!")'' * Social Anxiety - ''You are nervous with social interaction with people. While either looking at, being looked at, or being near other players for long enough will cause you to faint. The time it takes for you to faint will decrease the more players that are near you.'' ''(You will also do /me messages signaling your discomfort about someone's presence, (example: ____ fidgets!)'' * Frail - Can't take as much damage.' ''(So less health.)' * '''Clumsy - You now slip on any item along with any blood splatter.'' (Good luck killing with this one!)' * '''Hemophiliac - 'You bleed even more. (If you are especially unlucky, you might get downed by it after finishing a fight.) * Nervous - ''Easily stressed, will occasionally cause a character to stutter, causing their message to be extended,'' (example: "Someone says, 'I thhhhink therrre waas a mmmmurderr over therrreee.'") ''' * '''Softspoken - ''Your speech is quieter (players must be closer to be able to hear you clearly), and all of your sentences end with "...", ''(example: Someone says, "Can't we all just be a tad bit quieter?..") * Cold - ''Constantly ill; you will create "/me" actions at random intervals themed around having a cold,'' ''(ex: Somebody sneezes!)','' also decreases the player's movement speed.'' * Paranoid - ''Constantly alert, can never get a good night's rest. This trait will cause players to wake up with the "Drowsy" effect, causing their mood level to decrease along with their movement speed. This trait will also cause players to wake up as soon as someone attempts to take their items or when they're hit. ' Trivia * Originally upon surviving a round you would always lose a negative trait. This was later expanded upon into the "'Survival Bonus'" which now rarely removes a negative trait. * Back then, the '''Softspoken' trait made it so where all messages sent would always be in lowercase, no matter what. * The Snorer trait can be canceled by simply choking someone with said trait for a second and immediately stopping. This will cause the snoring noise to stop altogether. Category:Main Pages Category:Mechanics